Playing Passion
by Ayane-N-Tai
Summary: In a postVoldemort world, the Golden Trio we’ve come to know and love start a band in between their sixth and seventh Hogwarts years. Full Summary Inside! Slash!
1. Seemingly Strange

_**Playing Passion**_

Summary: In a post-Voldemort world, the Golden Trio we've come to know and love start a band in between their sixth and seventh Hogwarts years. As Harry should know by now, he'll never be able to do something without something turning out weird or wrong. Of course, he'll have to find that out on his own. An eventual slash story. Co-op story written by BlahnessMucho and Novalights.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or places or anything, nor do I own the lyrics to the songs I used in this chapter. The songs are by The Offspring and Seether.

Author's Note: Like it says in our user info, Novalights and I, BlahnessMucho, are going to go co-op on a couple fan fictions, this being the first. I hope you all like it. We're going to alternate who does the chapters. I'm writing the first, then Tai will write the second, and so forth until the story is finished. Be sure to review and tell us how we're doing, or else we'll think we suck and we'll stop writing altogether. Now, read and enjoy.

Chapter One

Sixth year caused great amounts of changes to occur within the body and mind of one Harry James Potter. His anger after the sudden death and loss of his godfather Sirius Black had fueled him through lots of rigorous training sessions before the final battle.

When the time for the final battle had happened upon the boy-who-lived, Harry had sent dear old Voldemort flying head-first into a wall, a fatal blow. However, just for good measure, the Order had the Dark Lord chopped up, had the parts separately cremated, then apparated the several canisters filled with ashes to different parts of the globe and spread the ashes using a high force wind. Harry had called the operation "Humpty Dumpty to the extreme." No one besides Hermione got the joke.

Afterwards, Harry had felt like a football player who had just won the Super Bowl. Every time someone asked him what he was going to do with his life now that the final battle was over, he wanted to throw his hands in the air and scream, "I'm going to Disney World!" He'd really doubted that anyone would have understood that reference. Not only was it a muggle thing, it was an American reference he'd come across while hiding out in the library. He knew no one would have gotten it unless they'd read every book in the "Muggle Cultural Differences" section of the library.

Not wanting to suffer through any more misery at the hands of his aunt, uncle, and cousin, Harry got an apartment in Diagon Alley with Ron and Hermione, who had stuck with him throughout everything he'd been through that sixth year of his Hogwarts education and life in the magical world, in a complex across from the shop Fred and George had opened, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was a nice apartment. Three bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, and two bathrooms. It was a "bloody great deal," as Ron called it. Especially since Fred and George were paying for it with a very small portion of the money they were making from their wildly popular joke shop.

Not that Harry needed them to pay for it. He had more than doubled the already substantial amount that had been in his Gringotts account when Sirius' will had been read. It hadn't been read until after the final battle was over because of the back-up at the Ministry trying to find a new Minister after Cornelius Fudge was deemed too much of a naïve and delirious moron to run the Wizarding World. Then, the meetings about how not only had Sirius Black died in the incident at the Department of Ministries, but how he had fought along-side their savior and his elderly mentor Albus Dumbledore. It took a while for some of the Ministry board members to fully accept the fact that they'd put Black in Azkaban on incorrect charges, but it took no longer than three seconds to accept it after Harry had blessed every single one of them out for doubting the good-hearted nature of his deceased godfather. As for the will reading, Sirius had left everything to Harry, minus a couple of the special Marauder items, which were left to Remus. It was normal practice to give all the inherited possessions to the inheritor's guardians until they come of age, but it was unanimously decided that not only were the Dursleys not the best people to trust with Harry's inheritance, but that Harry was more than mature enough to handle his own money seeing as he was mature enough to save the entire Wizarding World when no one else could lay a finger on the thing that threatened it.

The trio were also into making their own money. They had started their own band and were playing in several different hot spots and clubs there in Diagon Alley and sometimes they'd apparate to Hogsmeade and perform there. Harry was the lead vocalist with Ron on magical electric guitar and Hermione on drums. They called themselves "Playing Passion," because in their opinion, that's what they did. Most of the time the songs they sang portrayed Harry's emotions from the war or sometimes they were just fun songs. Either way, they were usually quite popular and the crowds were drawn in when they were playing.

They had also gone out and gotten new looks. Not that they didn't like their old ones, they just wanted a new start now that the war was over and that part of themselves was no more. Harry had gotten a whole new and expensive wardrobe and thrown out all of Dudley's old clothes that he had kept for his summers at the Dursley house. He had also gotten magical contacts that don't pop out until he needs his prescription changed. Hermione had introduced him to the wonders of magical hair gel as well, so he could fix his hair and not sweat it out. Ron had died his hair black, getting rid of his Weasley family trademark. He had also discovered the wonders of the Hot Topic web site, and instantly fell in love with it. With the money he was making with the band, he had pretty much bought himself a new wardrobe, minus his Weasley sweaters that his mum had knitted for him. Hermione had taken her hair to completely stick straight and died it a very bright blonde; bright but not bleach blonde bright. She had also gotten contacts, not for correctional vision, but to change her eye color. She now had eyes that shone a beautiful bright purple that really looked fabulous when paired with her new hair color; a fact that Ron had informed her of several times since she'd given herself her mini-makeover.

On the particular night where our story truly begins, it was nearing the later end of August and students were there getting their school supplies and stuff like that. Some would end up at a club and stay to get a butter beer and listen to the band play, not having any idea who the members of the band really were until they noticed them and went down to say hello and catch up with them.

This particular night, they were playing at Club Starlight, a new club that had just opened its doors in Diagon Alley. It had a very fun set-up. It was lit with tons of rapidly rotating multi-colored lights hung all over the ceiling, all surrounding an extremely retro muggle object called a disco ball. It had a long bar with cushioned seats aligned against it and tables all over the outside of the dance floor which was an expansive space in front of the stage. The manager was Kendra, and was aptly described as "not as dumb as she looks." The two bartenders were Drew and Kayla, both who had about as many IQ points as Crabbe and Goyle portrayed that they had. However, they could mix and pour drinks like nobody's business.

Kendra had heard Harry sing at a club in Hogsmeade and had invited him to play at her new club for opening night and Harry had accepted. He Hadn't been booked anywhere else for that particular night, so he figured why not?

Harry, Ron, and Hermione arrived at the club at five, a hour before the club's six o' clock debut. Once they had set everything up and decided what songs to sing, it was five minutes to six and people were starting to gather around the door. A new clubbing opportunity always drew crowds, it seemed. When the clock hit six on the dot, the doors swung open and people came in, sitting at various table with their shopping groups or friends that they saw. Once the majority of the people had settled after getting drinks, Harry grabbed the microphone from its stand.

"Ok, everyone. We're gonna do a few songs tonight, starting with one called 'All I Want,' by The Offspring." Ron and Hermione started playing and Harry came in right on cue.

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_

_Day after day_

_Your home life's a wreck_

_The powers that be just breathe down your neck_

_You get no respect_

_You get no relief_

_You gotta speak up and yell out your piece_

_Chorus:_

_So back off your rules_

_Back off your jive_

_Cause I'm sick of not living_

_To stay alive_

_Leave me alone_

_I'm not asking a lot_

_Just don't want to be controlled_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_It's all I want_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_

_How many times is it gonna take_

_Til someone around you hears what you say_

_You've tried being cool_

_You feel like a lie_

_You've played by the rules_

_Now it's their turn to try_

_Chorus_

_I've said it before_

_I'll say it again_

_If you could just listen_

_then it might make sense_

_Chorus_

_Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya_

During the song, Harry noticed a lot more people had come in when they heard the band playing, including a very cute blonde guy that Harry told himself to go and meet after he finished the show. "Ok, now, this next one, I doubt I can sing it as well as Shaun does, but I'll give it my best shot. It's called 'Remedy,' and it's by Seether, Shaun being the lead singer.

_Throw your dollar bills and leave your thrills all here with me_

_And speak but don't pretend I won't defend you anymore you see_

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for you_

_My eyes don't need to see that ugly thing, I know it's me you fear_

_If you want me hold me back_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_I don't need a friend, I need to mend so far away_

_So come sit by the fire and play a while, but you can't stay too long_

_It aches in every bone, I'll die alone, but not for pleasure_

_I see my heart explode, it's been eroded by the weather here_

_If you want me hold me back_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in_

_Hold your eyes closed, take me in_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

_Frail, the skin is dry and pale, the pain will never fail_

_And so we go back to the remedy_

_Clip the wings that get you high, just leave them where they lie_

_And tell yourself, "You'll be the death of me"_

During the song, Harry had kept an eye on the blonde beauty, and after the song ended and he announced that the band were going to take a breather, he walked down the stairs and off the stage, heading toward where the blonde boy was sitting. Just looking at him, you could tell that he'd been on a shopping spree on the Aeropostale website at sometime in the recent past. The blonde raised an eyebrow when he saw Harry heading over there to talk to him. He waved a hand indicated to Harry to sit down and said, "So, what makes me so special that the lead singer of a band would come talk to little old me on his break?"

Harry answered simply. "You're the only guy in here in that type of clothing that isn't afraid to head bang in a large group of people.

The blonde laughed. "You actually saw that? Now I'm embarrassed. Making a plum fool of myself in front of the first cute guy I've seen all day. Oh well, I'll get over it. Yep, I'm already over it."

"I take it that that means you like guys?" Harry was hopeful, but not optimistic when he went over there that this beauty would swing his way. Now he saw a real glimmer of hope.

"Well, don't you? I mean, you came over here, didn't you? Unless this is your really drawn out way of asking if you can have a chair from my table." The blonde smirked and Harry laughed.

"Point made. So are we even going to exchange names or are we going to be Nameless One and Nameless Two?"

The blonde laughed again. Harry loved the sound of his laugh. Not a good sign to be that attracted to someone you'd just met three minutes ago, but there he was. "Well, my name's Dr-"

"Hey, Lover Boy. Come on, we have to finish this up! You can talk to your nice little boyfriend later." Harry was literally dragged from his seat and back to the stage by Ron, who had apparently been trying to get his attention. Extremely irritated that he still didn't even know he blonde's name, Harry sang through the rest of his show and then looked back down to where he was sitting and his blonde beauty was gone, without even a name exchange.

Draco Malfoy was being pulled out of Club Starlight by Pansy and Blaise, his best friends who he was really irritated with. After he had met the very talented black-haired cutie and said cutie had been bodily dragged back on stage without even giving his name, Draco had been grabbed in the same manner and dragged out the door because his friends wanted to go home.

He knew he wouldn't get that cutie out of his mind, and he wished he could see him again. Too bad he was going back to school tomorrow. He was sure he'd never see that black-haired god ever again. He just wished he was wrong. For once in his life, since Malfoys were never wrong, Draco was wrong. He just didn't know it yet.

Author's Note: Well, there's the first chapter. I hope you guys like it. **_Please Read and Review! _**Hopefully Tai will have the next chapter up soon.


	2. Terrible Truth

**_Playing Passion_**

**Summary:** In a post-Voldemort world, the Golden Trio we've come to know and love start a band in between their sixth and seventh Hogwarts years. As Harry should know by now, he'll never be able to do something without something turning out weird or wrong. Of course, he'll have to find that out on his own. An eventual slash story. Co-op story written by BlahnessMucho and Novalights.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or places or anything, the lyrics are from the song "Saturday Nights Alright" by Nickelback. They ROCK!

**Authors Note**: I know I know its been like a month but I have had some very important things to do and blah blah blah.

Well just so you know this is Tai a.k.a Novalights writing this chapter and I hope I can follow in Ayane's footsteps.

Chapter Two

Morning. The most horrible time of the day. When everything is new and sunny. God damn the sun.

Harry woke the next day, rubbing away the sleep from his piercing green eyes. Grumbling and muttering, he began to make his way to the bathroom. Picking up a change of clothes and his toiletries, he went to take a shower. Stripping down to nothing, he stepped inside the tub. Turning the nozzle to the perfect temperature, he began to wash himself. His thoughts became plagued by the blonde cutie from last night. His almost bleach blonde hair and his piercing silver eyes. Oh he could stare into them for hours. Subconsciously, his hand began to pass over his six-pack and move to his groin. As his fingers lightly stroked his growing erection, images of the gorgeous blonde flooded his mind.

_Those silver eyes and full pink lips._

...he stroked his erection faster and faster, feeling himself nearing his climax.

_Images of them kissing and groping each other_, _a trail of kisses and love bites leading down to the blonde's groin._

Biting his bottom lip to keep from yelling in ecstasy, he came violently in his hand. Panting and trying to regain his breath, he washed himself down and turned off the shower. Drying himself off, he put on a pair of black boxers, black trousers, and a sleeveless green top. Reaching into the cabinet, he pulled out his gel. Working the blue substance into his hair, he began to hum. Just a simple melody he came up with. As he tried to put words with it, he completely lost the melody. Sighing, he went out to the kitchen.

"For the last time Ron, I said I'll think about it. Now leave me alone!" Hermione yelled. She had been twirling her hair between her finger as she read her book.

"Awww, come on Hermione," Ron whined. "You could just say one or the other and just get it over with. Please I'm begging you!"

"What's he crying about now?" Harry asked as he came into the kitchen. He walked by, rumpled Ron's hair, and gave Hermione a peck on the cheek, knowing full well that it would piss Ron off to no end. Sure enough, when Harry looked at him, there were pink patches on his cheeks and ears.

"Well someone's on cloud 9 this morning," Hermione said, looking at Harry with knowing eyes. "Well what's his name and when are we going to meet him?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on Hermione, I don't even know his name," Harry admitted sheepishly.

Ron, who was still kind-of wary to his best friend being gay, chose to stay completely out of the conversation and went back to his cereal.

"Well... did he seem like someone you could talk to and share things with, like your most precious secrets and ambitions?"

Harry stared at her like she was crazy, and started to drink his pumpkin juice.

She sighed."Well is he shaggable, then?"

Ron started to choke on his cereal and Harry started to cough.

"Merlin, Hermione, I was eating here!" Ron exclaimed, starting to look sick.

"Oh Ron, he's been gay for over two years, just get over it."

"Yeah Ron, it's not like I'm going to grope you in your sleep...unless you want me to, that is." Harry added the last part with a sly grin on his face.

Ron got up and went to the bathroom, leaving Harry and Hermione doubled over in laughter.

The three friends made their way to Platform 9 3/4. The grand clock showed 10:59, giving them just enough time to find an empty compartment and get rid of their luggage, without missing the train. Ron and Hermione both said goodbye and left the compartment because of a prefects meeting. Sitting alone in the compartment, he pulled out his notebook and began to write. At first they were just words and then he began to hum. The melody that he had been hearing for two days came back and this time the words fit the song perfectly. Humming turned to mumbling which then became singing as he wrote faster and faster, praying that he wouldn't lose his train of thought. Setting down the notebook, he began to read through and sing his newly written lyrics

_It's getting late, I haven't seen my date_

_So tell me where the boys get in_

_It's seven o'clock and I want to rock_

_Want to get a belly full of beer_

_My old man's drunker than a bar full of winos_

_And his old lady she don't care_

_My sister lookin' cute in her braces and boots_

_A handful of grease in her hair_

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in_

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this town alight_

_Cause Saturday night's the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright alright alright_

_pppp...packed pretty tight in here tonight_

_I'm looking for a woman who'll see me right_

_I could use a little muscle to get what I need_

_I'll drink a fifth of jack and scream out "she's with me!"_

_A couple of the sound that I really like_

_Are the sounds of a switchblade and a motorbike_

_I'm a juvenile product of the working class_

_Whose best friend floats from the bottom of a glass_

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in_

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this town alight_

_Cause Saturday night's the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright alright alright_

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in_

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this town alight_

_Cause Saturday night's the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright alright alright_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, _

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday Night's Alright_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, _

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday Night's Alright_

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, Saturday, _

_Saturday, Saturday, Saturday Night's Alright_

What Harry didn't know was that while he was singing, a familiar figure was walking towards his compartment door. The blonde haired figure listened to the voice, instantly recognizing it as the guy who sang at Club Starlight last night. Moving to the door, he peered inside of it. The singer had his back to him and was playing air guitar while head banging as he was singing it at the top of his voice. He didn't hear the door slide open or close and only stopped when he felt someone poke him in the back. Blushing madly from being caught in a very compromising position, he turned around slowly to see the blonde haired figure from last night.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Harry asked, wishing he would die on the spot.

"Oh yes, very much," he said smiling.

Harry blushed more, feeling more embarrassed as the conversation went on. The guy in front of him looked so familiar, and yet he didn't at the same time.

"If I remember correctly, you never told me your name," Harry said, changing the subject.

The blonde laughed. "Well you caught me there. My name is Draco Malfoy."

It was if all the air in the room had dissipated. Harry's throat started to shrink and he thought his stomach might flip right out of him.

_Is he telling the truth? Is he really Malfoy! Oh god ...I'm falling for my enemy. Who ever said keep your friends close and your enemies closer was right on the money, apparently. Well better give him the shock of his life._

"Err- hello. My name is…Harry Potter."

Draco's face fell._ I dreamed and wanked off to the image of my rival. Oh Merlin. Oh Merlin. Breathe. Breathe. How could this happen to me? How can I still like him?_

"Are you sure you're Harry Potter?" Draco asked, praying that this was just a sick joke.

Harry pushed his bangs out of the way to reveal a more skin colored lightening bolt scar. Draco's eyes bulged out, and he began to get a light twitch in his left eye.

"This is...so wrong...I can't...can't deal with this." With that being said, he turned on his heel and practically ran out the door.

Harry couldn't help but feel bit hurt at the way he just took off, like he was some disease ridden creature. Sitting back down, he would stare out the window until Ron and Hermione came back. After a half an hour of watching the scenery blazing by, he heard familiar voices coming his way. Hermione and Ron both came in, dressed in their school robes.

"Hey Mate," Ron said, plopping down next to Harry. " Did you miss us?"

"Harry are you alright, you look kind-of depressed?" Hermione asked, worry instantly crossing her face.

At first Harry didn't say anything but then he couldn't stand not telling her what had happened. "Hermione, can I talk to you for a second?" She stared at him and nodded her head. "Sorry Ron, but I'd rather tell her first. It concerns my sexual life." Ron nodded his head and shooed them out of the compartment. Once the door was closed, Harry pulled Hermione away from the door and down the corridor a bit.

"Well, you remember that guy I was talking about." She nodded "Well he goes to school at Hogwarts and he's in our year."

Hermione smiled and drew Harry into a hug. "Oh that's so wonderful Harry! I'm so happy for you."

Harry pulled away. "Its not just that Hermione. The guy I like is...Draco Malfoy," he whispered

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Hermione asked.

"I said Draco Malfoy. He was the guy at the club. The one who has been on my mind and…I'm starting to like him...really _like _him."

Hermione looked mildly shocked, but asked anyway. "And is that the worst part?"

"Well...yes and no. I mean he's been my rival for six years and all, but the worst thing was when I told him who I was...it was like he couldn't get away from me fast enough. The look in his eyes was pure fear," Harry finished, sighing and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Harry. You can't seem to catch a break, can you?" Hermione asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Yeah but with my life what do you expect. Thanks for being there Hermione, but can you not tell Ron? He's still kind-of freaked that I'm gay. He doesn't need this too. This might kill him."

"I promise Harry I won't tell a soul. I'm glad that you felt that you could confide in me. That means a lot to me."

"Thanks Hermione. I love you," he said, giving her a big hug.

"I love you too, Harry," she said, returning the hug.

The two walked down the corridor, unaware that the guy they had just been talking about had heard the whole thing.

R&R

Note from Ayane: Yes, do please Read and Review! Also, thanks so much to all of you who lovingly reviewed! Cookie dough for everyone! Now, I'll get to work on my chapter ASAP.


End file.
